Horton is a Who?
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Rudy's show-and-tell project has gotten Horton shrunk down to the size of a who. After a long time of communication, Horton and the mayor finally get to actually see each other in Whoville.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Jungle of Nool, you shouldn't forget, is where we last saw our elephant friend with a great threat. He held a small speck that sat on a clover and if no one believed him, the small people's lives would be over. But they made lots of noise to burst through the white, and that proved to the others that this elephant was right. Now those tiny people, also known as the whos, live peacefully now, up on the top of Mount Nool.

Horton: Okay, class. Are you ready for show-and-tell? Tommy, you're first.

Tommy: Okay. For show-and-tell, I brought my favorite pet bug. And my only pet bug. He likes to eat stuff and he can play dead. See?

Everyone leaned in to look at the bug. It was on its back and it was probably really was dead.

Horton: Oh. That's very cute. Okay, Katie. What did you bring?

Katie: Aaaaahhhhhh…

Katie stuck out her tongue and it was rainbow striped.

Horton: O-K. Well, can you tell us a little bit about it?

Katie: Well, when I'm done digesting it will turn into a beautiful butterfly!

Everyone was speechless.

Horton: Well. I can tell you'll be an excellent scientist when you grow up.

Katie: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh….

Horton: Now then, Rudy. Can you show us what you brought in?

Rudy: I'm not sure exactly what it is, yet, but it can make things disappear!

Everyone ooed. The little kangaroo aimed the strange device at a tree and pressed the button. The tree soon vanished.

Jessica: Wow. Like, where did it go?

Rudy: I don't know.

Horton: That's very cool.

After everyone was done presenting, Horton made an announcement.

Horton: Attention, everyone it is now time for our field trip to Mount Nool. Climb aboard, young passengers and keep all paws, hands, feet, tails, and any other body parts inside at all times and enjoy the ride.

***

After the long ride, they finally made it to the top.

Horton: Okay! *pant* We're here. Phew! Please exit to your left.

Horton gave a quick tour.

Horton: And that, is the very speck that was almost boiled to a crisp. Now, explorers, you may explore the rest of the mountain, just stay close.

Horton walked up to the flower.

Horton: Mayor? Are you there? It's Horton. Just saying hello.

Mayor: Is that really you, Horton? Or is this Bert?

Horton: No, no. It's Horton. I was giving my classmates a tour of Mount Nool and I thought that I might drop by. So… How's the weather down there?

Tommy: Sheesh. There's so many weeds up here.

Jessica: I know. And they're like all itchy!

Rudy: I guess I could make them disappear. I mean, it's not a bad thing is it? I'm just saving the plants up here.

Rudy aimed the device at the weeds and they all vanished.

Tommy: Hey, there's some more over there.

Rudy got them and he continued to zap the plants, but just then, right when the kangaroo was almost done, he accidentally zapped Horton on the butt and he disappeared.

Horton: WHOA!

Rudy: Uh-oh.

Jessica: Oh no! Our teacher disappeared!

Tommy: What are we going to do?

Mayor: Horton? Are you there?

Rudy: We need to tell the others. They'll know what to do.

The children headed down the mountain. Little did they know, that that device did not make their mentor disappear. It really made him just shrink. Shrink to the size that fit on a speck.

Horton: Oh. That was nasty. Where am I?

Horton looked around. Everything was huge and blurry. It was not the elephant's eyesight that was making things blurry, it was just the fact that everything was too big. What he could see was what was in front of him. Something really big, white, and fuzzy.

Horton: Maybe I can get a better look if climb on top of this thing.

The elephant climbed up the giant white puff, but he soon felt him self fall through it.

Horton: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally, he hit the ground with a big thud! Horton stood up and rubbed his head. Everything was bright and blue.

Horton: Now where am I?

Horton gasped and looked around.

Horton: What is this place? It looks like a city. Like a ville. Who are these people living in this crazy ville.

Horton suddenly realized.

Horton: Could this be Whoville?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Horton looked around at the colorful town. There were Whos on unicycles and walking around with other strange devices. Out of all the curvy buildings one stood out to him the most. It looked like the biggest one and had a huge "W"on it. He smiled.

Horton: That must be the mayor!

Meanwhile, the students were following Rudy to find someone. They found the sour kangaroo.

Rudy: Mom! Mom! Mom!

Kangaroo: *gasps* Rudy! I knew you would change your mind about going to regular school! Hop inside the pouch so class can begin.

Rudy: No, it's not that.

Kangaroo frowned.

Kangaroo: Okay, Rudy. What is it?

Rudy: I used the remote to kill a bunch of weeds-

Tommy: That were on the mountain and he was killing a lot and he accidentally-

Jessica: Like, zapped Horton on the, like, bottom and he disappeared!

Katie: Aaaaahhhhh…

Kangaroo: That's awful! We'll just have to investigate this situation, tomorrow.

Rudy: Tomorrow!? We have to do something now!

Kangaroo: Well, I'm still kind of miffed after he took you away so _he_ could teach you. Hmmm… Ahhhh…

Kangaroo cocked her head to the side in thought.

Kangaroo: Well, I think it can wait until tomorrow.

Rudy: I have an idea! It's simple, we just round up a search party. You're good at hosting meetings. We'll all split up and search the whole jungle.

Kangaroo: Oh, Rudy that's ridiculous, but how about we just round up a search party. I'm very good at hosting meetings, so I'll have everyone split and the search the whole jungle. How's that?

Rudy: Uhhh… Yeah. Sure, whatever. Just do it quickly! We'll go search together back on Mount Nool.

Meanwhile, back in Whoville, Horton struggled to squeeze through the doorway. He grunted.

Horton: Errrr! I need to start working out a little more. Which is funny because I swim every day.

Horton was finally able to squeeze through the doorway.

Miss Yelp didn't even look up to see Horton.

Miss Yelp: May I help you?

Horton: Um… yes. Is there any way that I can speak to the mayor.

Miss Yelp: I'm sorry. He's working.

Horton: Oh. Well, then just tell him, his buddy Horton stopped in to say, "Hi" and I'll talk to him later.

Horton headed towards the door and tried to squeeze through. He of course, got stuck again.

Miss Yelp: Do you need help, Mr. Horton?

Miss Yelp paused.

Miss Yelp: Wait. You said your name's Horton? _The _Horton.

Horton: The one and only.

Miss Yelp looked up to see the elephant's rump stuck in the door. She sprang up and pulled on his tail.

Miss Yelp: Why of course you can see the mayor!

Horton: Really? Oh sure, _now _you tell me.

Up stairs, Mayor McDodd, felt a few vibrations and went down to see what the commotion was all about. He was delightfully surprised to see his assistant yanking on an elephant's tail in the doorway.

Mayor: Horton? Is that you? No. That's impossible. It can't be you.

Horton: In the flesh! How many other talking elephants do you see stuck in your door?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morton: Horton! Horton!

The blue mouse walked through the jungle alongside the kangaroo and monkey.

Morton: Oh, where the heck is he. He couldn't just disappear. He's gotta still be somewhere. It's not like he's floating around in space or something.

Wickersham: This will take forever. This jungle is huge!

Kangaroo: Stop complaining! He's a huge elephant. How hard can it be?

Down in Whoville, the mayor guided Horton through the town.

Mayor: Okay, my house is right over there.

Horton: Great! I'd love to meet your family.

Mayor: Yeah, well, it gets kind of crowded in there, so if you ever feel nauseous or a bit cramped, just let me know.

Horton: Oh I think I'll be fine. I may have problems squeezing through the doors, but that's pretty much it. I love kids. Actually, I'm a school teacher back in Nool.

The two came to a big, curvy house. The mayor opened the door.

Mayor: Honey, I'm home! I also, have a friend here who would really like to meet you.

Sally: Wow. You're home early. Who's that?

Horton squeezed his head through the doorway and waved his trunk.

Horton: It's me. Horton! The guy that saved the world.

Sally: Horton?

Mayor: Yeah. You know him as the giant elephant in the sky, but somehow, he's now on the ground.

Sally: Why that's-

Just then, a little Who girl popped her head out of the doorway Sally was standing in front of.

Who girl #1: Daddy's home!

Then, a whole swarm of little Who girls flooded through the doorway towards the mayor and Horton.

Sally: Holly, don't push! Toola, watch your step!

The big group came to a stop at the sight of the elephant in their doorway. They gazed up at him.

Mayor: Kids, this is Horton. Also known as the giant elephant in the sky. Don't worry. He doesn't bite.

All: YAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!

Mayor: Brace yourself, Horton!

The girls tackled Horton and he flew through the doorway onto the ground.

Who girl #2: Are you a super hero?

Who girl #3: Did you fall from the sky?

Who girl #4: Whoa! Is that your nose!?

Horton: Well, I guess you could call me a super hero. And in a way, yes. I did fall from the sky. Yes, this is my real nose.

The little Whos were crowded around the elephant. All full of questions. The mayor smiled.

Sally: I can't believe the hero that saved our world, is here. What exactly happened?

Mayor: I'm not sure. He just showed up at my office looking for me.

Sally: Ned, you don't suppose he's going to live with us, do you? He has to go home some time.

Mayor: Yeah, yeah. I'm going to figure that all out, later.

There was a small Who that stepped in between the mayor and Sally.

Jojo: What just happened?

Mayor: Son, that elephant-shaped figure out there is the one who saved our world- Next to you of course.

Jojo: You mean Horton?

Jojo rushed out to greet the elephant.

Up top, Rudy and the other kids were still searching the mountain.

Jessica: We've, like, searched this whole mountain, Rudy and we, like, haven't found Horton at all!

Tommy: Yeah. All this searching is making me tired.

Rudy: We can't give up. What if he's being hunted down, or in some sort of perilous island!

Tommy: What if one of us got zapped by that thing-a-magig and then maybe we could find him in that place he disappeared to and help him get back to Nool.

Rudy: Good idea. So who's going?

Everyone was silent. They then put their fist together.

All: One- two- three- shoot!

Jessica: We all did the same thing.

Tommy: Again.

All: One- two- three- shoot!

Tommy: Ooh. Katie, looks like you're going.

Katie: Aaaaaahhhhh…

The yellow fuzzball floated away.

Rudy: That was weird. Let's do it again.

All: One- two- three- shoot!

Tommy: And it's a tie again.

Jessica: Great. At this rate, if Horton is, like, being dangled over a pot of hot water, he'd be, like, dead by now.

Rudy: Don't say that. In fact, I'll go.

Tommy: Are you sure? What if you get lost?

Rudy: I'm doing it for Horton. Take good care of this whatever-it-is. Whatever you do, don't tell my mom I disappeared. If she finds out, she'll totally freak out.

Tommy took the remote and aimed it at the little kangaroo and with that, Rudy was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Where am I?_

Rudy looked up to see everything brown and blurry. What was clear, was that he could see the ground. He walked until he ran into a tall green thing.

Rudy: Horton? Are you up there?

He climbed up the green thing and came to some yellow things up top. Rudy inhaled the scent.

Rudy: This smells like the flower the speck is on.

Rudy climbed on top of the flower. The pollen made him sneeze. He gazed up at the giant white puff. The joey squinted at it.

_Could this be the speck? _He pondered. _Only one way to find out. _Rudy grabbed onto the white fluff and began to climb up, when all of a sudden, he started to fall through it!

Rudy: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Once he hit the ground, he opened one eye. He slowly stood up and looked around.

Rudy: What is this place?

Who woman #1: I really don't understand it. First, an elephant, and now, this weird purple kangaroo?

Who man #1: It's probably going to start raining cats and dogs next.

Who woman #1: Should we be panicking?

Who man #1: Nah. That elephant was walking around with the mayor, I'm sure it's fine.

Rudy's eyes widened. He went up to the Who man.

Rudy: Excuse me. Where did you see that elephant?

Who man #1: Why, he was with Mayor Ned McDodd just a while ago. I think they were headed to the mayor's house. It's that big one over there.

Rudy followed the man's finger to a big house.

Rudy: Thank you!

The kangaroo dashed off in search of Horton.

Up above, Tommy and Jessica had met up with Kangaroo's team down below Mount Nool.

Morton: I take it you didn't find anything.

Tommy: Nope.

Kangaroo: Where's Rudy?

Tommy put the remote behind his back.

Tommy: Um- who's Rudy?

Kangaroo: Don't play dumb with me! Where is Rudy?

Tommy: He's at a place.

Kangaroo: What's that behind your back?

Tommy: Nothing.

Jessica: Okay, like, Rudy is still inspecting the mountain, but he said, like don't go up there because he thinks he found something and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, or something like that.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

Kangaroo quickly grabbed the remote from Tommy's hands behind his back unexpectedly.

Tommy and Jessica: No!

Kangaroo: Is this that device that makes things disappear?

Tommy and Jessica: No!

Kangaroo zapped a tree and watched it disappear before their eyes.

Tommy and Jessica looked nervously at her.

Kangaroo: HE BETTER BE UP THERE!

Kangaroo threw the remote down and it landed on Morton. She stormed up the mountain, followed by the others.

Kangaroo: RUDY! RUDY!

Kangaroo walked all the way around the mountain, but couldn't find her son.

Kangaroo: My baby!

Morton: Look, if he's in the same place as Horton, I'm sure he's-

Kangaroo: Give me that!

The kangaroo grabbed the remote and aimed it at herself.

Kangaroo: I'm coming, My Baby!!!!

Kangaroo shrunk down to Who size. She didn't know where she was going, but her mother's instinct told her to climb up the flower and go into the speck, and that's just what she did.

She fell down into Whoville. Kangaroo didn't even let it register to wonder where she was, so she just took off looking for Rudy.

Tommy: Now what do we do?

Morton: Think of a plan.

Down below, Rudy had found Horton and the McDodd family.

Horton: I still can't believe you found me.

Rudy: Me neither! I'm so happy that you're alive!

Jojo: So you're from up there just like Horton?

Rudy: Yeah! In the Jungle of Nool. It's very tropical up there. There isn't much to do. We don't have fancy things like toys and stuff. It's all nature.

Jojo: Do you at least have some music?

Rudy: Well, there's singing.

Jojo: Have you ever used a musical instrument?

Rudy: A what?

Jojo: I'll show you.

Jojo into the house and then came back out with a gold horn. He played a little tune.

Rudy: Whoa. How does it do that?

Jojo: It's just- I guess it just creates sound when you blow into it. It's the shape and form. Wanna try?

Rudy gave the horn a good blow.

Rudy: Wow!

Jojo: Here, I've been creating new sounds for years. I'll show you.

Jojo began to lead Rudy off to the old observatory.

Mayor: You know, Horton, you still need to meet some other people. Come on!

Horton: Okay. Rudy, you coming too?

Rudy: Uh- you can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Horton and the mayor arrived at Doctor Larue's study.

Horton: Not another door!

Mayor: Don't worry, Horton. I'll get her to come out here. Doctor Larue!?

The scientist came out to the sound of the mayor's voice.

Dr. Larue: Yesh? How may I help you?

Mayor: I'd like you to meet Horton -the giant elephant in the sky.

Dr. Larue took out a magnifying glass and examined the elephant.

Dr. Larue: Very intereshting. How is this posshible?

Mayor: What's possible?

Dr. Larue: That shomething from another world is able to come down here. Of courshe you musht be ashking how to get him back home.

Mayor: Uh- no. I'm just giving him a tour. Meeting people. I don't want to think about that right now- of getting him back to his own world.

Dr. Larue: Don't worry Mishter Mayor. You continue your tour. I'll take care of the invention.

Horton: I can't think about leaving. I just got here. I haven't even considered how to get back to Nool.

Dr. Larue: I may also want to shtudy your speshies. Might I get a little blood shample?

Larue pulled out an enormous needle on a shot.

Horton: C'mon, Mayor, on with the tour.

Horton dashed down the hall.

Meanwhile, Jojo had taken Rudy to the observatory.

Jojo: Here. Only one person at a time can go on. I'll go first so you can watch.

Rudy watched as Jojo jumped into the bucket and glided up to the giant sling-shot and flew all the way up to the bottom step. He gulped.

Rudy: I'm kind of nervous.

Jojo: Don't worry. It's perfectly safe. You can do it.

Rudy slowly reached for the bucket. It tipped over a little. He hung on for dear life.

Rudy: Whew!

Rudy climbed in all the way and used the umbrella to get across. He dropped the pebble on the rock and he went up to the giant sling-shot. He gulped again. Rudy tried to jump. He was actually able to jump pretty high, but not high enough.

Jojo: Wow. You jump high.

Rudy went back into the sling-shot.

Jojo: Back up a little more. More, more, more. Perfect! Now pull on that lever.

Rudy: WHOA!

Rudy flung up onto the step.

Jojo: See. You did it. Now I want to show you this.

The two went into the little door. Rudy's eyes widened as he looked around at all the noise-makers. Bells, drums, horns, pipes, and much more filled the building.

Rudy: WOW!

Meanwhile, Kangaroo was frantically searching for her son.

Kangaroo: Have you seen a small, purple kangaroo go by?

Who man #2: Sure, at the mayor's house over there.

Kangaroo charged towards the house. She pounded on the door.

Sally opened it.

Sally: Yes?

Kangaroo: Hi. Have you seen a small, purple kangaroo go by your home?

Sally: Why yes. He went with my son to the old observatory up there.

Kangaroo: Oh thank you!

The kangaroo ran up and stopped when she saw how far away it was. She then backed up and then took a running-start and leaped as far as she could. She landed on the platform with the sling-shot and jumped again. She ran to the door and started banging on it.

Kangaroo: Rudy! Rudy!

Jojo and Rudy could not hear the mother's cries from all the music that was being played. Kangaroo, after banging and kicking the door, finally noticed the little door open up on the on the bottom of the door. She bent down to go inside. She gasped and then noticed Rudy playing with all the different instruments.

Kangaroo: RUDY!

Rudy: Mom?

The kangaroo ran up and hugged her son.

Kangaroo: Why didn't you tell me you were gone!?

Rudy: I knew you would really overreact, and I didn't want you to worry.

Kangaroo: Well, I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get out of here.

Rudy: Wait, Mom! I want you to meet my new friend, Jojo. He's a musician.

Jojo smiled and followed them out.

Jojo: I'll help you get across.

Up top on Mount Nool, Tommy, Jessica, the Wickersham, and Morton were all trying to vote on whom was going next.

Tommy: Again!

All: One- two- three- shoot!

Jessica: Again.

All: One- two- three- shoot!

Morton: You know what? I'm getting sick of this. I'm going to find my buddy, Horton and that's final.

Tommy: Okay.

Tommy aimed the remote at Morton.

Morton looked around.

Morton: Aww man. I'm even smaller than I originally was. This stinks.

Morton climbed up the flower.

Morton: Horton! Horton! Horton!

Morton, not looking where he was going, walked into the speck and fell down inside it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Horton and the mayor headed towards the McDodd house.

Horton: Wow. You're right, Mayor. That chairman is a boob. The bathroom was pretty cool though. How does the water spin around like that just from the pull of a lever?

Mayor: Oh. I guess it's just the plumbing I guess. Oh, and stop calling me, "Mayor". It sounds so formal that way. Just call me Ned.

Horton: Okay… Ned. Gee, I don't know if I can get used to that. I've been calling you, "Mayor" for so long.

Mayor: Actually, Horton, you can call me whatever you want.

When the two arrived at the house, they found Sally and Kangaroo having a talk and Jojo, Rudy, and the Who girls playing outside.

Kangaroo: Oh of course. Children do that all the time. You know, I remember when Rudy was little. He always sat on his food when he was out of my pouch. Then, when he'd stand up his bottom was all smeared with goop.

Rudy: Mommmm!

Kangaroo: That's why I always fed him in my pouch.

Sally: Really? Well, we Whos don't have pouches, so we have to carry our babies everywhere.

Kangaroo: That must be a real pain. Wouldn't your arms get tired?

Sally: Well, we don't have to hold them all the time. We'd set them down once in a while. In their cradle, in the car…

The mayor and Horton smiled at the Noolians and the Whos interacting with each other.

Mayor: You know, Horton, I wish you could stay here. I've showed you to every place in this city.

Horton: I know. I don't want to go back home either. This place is great.

Just then, a small, blue mouse came zipping over to Horton and the mayor.

Morton: HORTON! There you are. Listen, you've got to come back to Nool. Everyone's been worried about you. They all think you're dead! And with Kangaroo not there, they feel unprotected. No leader on what to do in this situation.

Who Girl #1: Look a mouse!

Who Girl #3: Can we keep it!?

Who Girl #4: Let me see it!

Who Girl #5: I'm ascared of mouses!

Who Girl #2: I'm afraid of mice too!

Morton: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I come in peace!

The Who girls then all chased after Morton.

Morton: HORTON, YOU'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! COME BACK TO NOOL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Mayor: Uh- girls, stop, stop, STOP!!!!

The girls stopped.

Horton: Gee- uh- I don't know what to say. I- I don't want to go back.

Morton: What!?

Horton: But- but- but Morton, I've learned so much. There's so much more here! There's cooked food- and- and citizens, stores, activity centers, entertainment centers, and- ooh! Guess what!?

Morton: What?

Horton: I learned what a bathroom is!

Morton: That's great. But everyone misses you! At home, you got your pool, your shady spot, and your favorite nature foods.

Horton: They have luxury spots with swimming pools and you don't have to worry about fish biting your toes in. You don't need shade because they have these things called, fans! You can also get all the foods in the world from things called, "Super Markets".

Morton: But you're home's in Nool. You're friends.

Horton: No problem. You're here, Kangaroo's here, and Rudy's here. All my friends are right here.

Morton: You can't shrink the whole jungle down, though. Living here forever could upset the balance of nature!

Horton: What?

Morton: Just come home. We need you.

Horton looked down sadly.

Horton: Morton's right. I don't belong here. I don't think I can live with squeezing through those tight doors. Bathroom's are cool, but they're kind of hard to use, and the food isn't as fresh.

Kangaroo: I'm ready to go home, Horton. It's where we belong.

Horton: Well, the question is, how are we going to get home?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Horton and Mayor: Doctor Larue!

Horton and the mayor ran down to Dr. Larue's lab.

Dr. Larue: Yesh?

Mayor: We need your help. Can you make a growing device to help get Horton and his friends big again?

Dr. Larue: Of coursh Mishter Mayor. I have it done in no time at all.

The mayor and Horton waited outside for a while until Dr. Larue finally came out.

Dr. Larue: Eureka! I have invented the Enlarger 3000. A devishe that can turn microshcopic thingsh to life shize! Like I could aim it at a germ and it could turn to our shize.

Horton: What happened to one thousand and two thousand.

Dr Larue: None have grown as large as thish!

The three headed back to the others.

Mayor: We've got the device!

Kangaroo: How are we supposed to get up there? If we grow while we're still down here, we could destroy this world.

Mayor: No problem. We just have to find the world's longest ladder.

Horton: Right. To the fire department!

Horton and the mayor came to the fire department.

Fire Who: I don't know. This ladder is used for emergencies only. Why would I give it to you guys?

Mayor: Because, I'm the mayor, Horton here saved the world, and this is an emergency! Well, kind of.

Fire Who: Well… I don't know.

Mayor: Please! Horton has a wife and kids. He may never see them again.

Fire Who: Wife? Kids? Well, then this is an emergency. Here you go.

Horton: I don't have a wife and kids.

Mayor: Ssshhhh! He doesn't have to know that.

The mayor and Horton pulled the ladder out far, far, far away.

Horton: How do they store this thing?

Mayor: I think it folds up some how.

It took all the McDodd family, Noolians, and Dr. Larue to hoist up the giant ladder against the tallest building they could find.

Mayor: Great. Now hop on board.

Jojo shook Rudy's hand.

Jojo: It was real nice getting to know you, Rudy.

Rudy: You too, Jojo. Instruments are cool!

Jojo: Which, reminds me, I want to give you this.

Jojo handed Rudy a harmonica.

Jojo: Something to remember us by.

Rudy: Wow. Thanks.

Kangaroo: Rudy, time to grow now. Er- go! I mean- oh never mind.

Rudy: Bye, Jojo.

Kangaroo picked Rudy up and put him in her pouch.

Rudy: Mom! I told you I'm too old for your pouch.

Kangaroo: That ladder is dangerous. You could pass out.

Dr. Larue climbed up first, then the mayor, Horton, Kangaroo, and Morton.

Once their heads popped out of the white speck, they carefully tried to jump off of it, so they wouldn't fall through.

Horton: We might want to step out of this hole in the mountain.

They went out until they were in front of Horton's class and the Wickersham.

Dr. Larue: Okay, jusht need to turn the dial and…

With that, the group turned to Nool size.

Tommy, Jessica, and Wickersham: Horton!

Tommy: We thought you guys were dead!

Horton: Oh it's okay. We had a great time.

Dr. Larue: May I shee your shrinking devishe?

Tommy handed Dr. Larue the device.

Dr. Larue: Very intereshting. I wonder how it ended up in a jungle. It sheems to operate jusht fine as well. Where did you find thish shrinking machine?

Tommy: Shrinking!? We thought it just made things disappear.

Rudy: I just found it laying out somewhere.

Dr. Larue: I might want to shtudy thish. Mind if I…

Rudy: Go right ahead. I don't have any use for it and it would just cause problems here.

Horton and they Mayor shook hands.

Mayor: Well, Horton. It was great being able to see you.

Horton: Yeah. I was glad to be able to see you too.

Mayor: You know, I'd love to see what the Jungle of Noodles looks like.

Horton: It's Nool. And I'd be happy to give you a tour, even though there isn't much to look at.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Horton lead everyone through the jungle.

Horton: Well, there's a leaf. And… There's a tree… and another leaf… and some dirt… and ooh! Some bugs!

Dr. Larue took out her magnifying glass from her lab coat pocket and examined the leaves, trees, dirt, and bugs.

Dr. Larue: Very intereshting.

Horton: And there's a leaf bug! Keep your distance though. I've had bad experience with those.

Dr. Larue: Mm-hmm.

Horton: Those are the Wickershams.

Horton pointed to the monkeys in a tree. They kept on walking.

Horton: There's Bad Vlad and Good Vlad having cookies. There's those yak things, that deer thing, that other thing, and well that's pretty much it. Oh. And there's my pool down there.

Mayor: That was an excellent tour. I'm sure going to miss you, Horton.

Dr. Larue bottled everything she examined.

Horton: Need any help getting back up?

Mayor: I think we've got it.

Horton and the mayor shook hands.

Dr. Larue: I'm looking forward to doing shome teshts on these shtrange organishms.

The leaf bug inside the jar twitched a little and then fell over.

Horton watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore.

Kangaroo: I'm sure you can visit them again some time.

Horton: But they took the shrinking device.

Rudy: I'm sure they'll come back for you.

Horton: Yeah. I guess…

Horton looked down sadly.

Morton: So, who wants some cake?

All: I do!

Once everyone left, Katie appeared.

Katie: Aaaaahhhh…

A butterfly flew out of her rear and she smiled.


End file.
